


Funny

by kathkin



Series: Cuddles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, slightly smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: "Oh, Jamie. You’re not going to sleep, are you?"





	Funny

**Author's Note:**

> For [thescarletpaperback](http://thescarletpaperback.tumblr.com/) and the prompt 'post-coital' from [this post](http://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/160076291748/cuddling-prompts).

“Oh,” said the Doctor. “Ohh, my goodness – Jamie –”

“Aye,” Jamie gasped in agreement.

Rain pattered down on the roof of the conservatory. He tightened his grip on the Doctor’s thighs. He was so close – if he could just –

He looked the Doctor in the eye, caught that familiar sparkle, and that was all it took, to send him over the edge. His head fell back, rolling against the cushions, arching his back, trying desperately to – get – deeper – he was done. He slumped down with a sigh, eyes falling closed.

“Hmm,” sighed the Doctor. He lifted his hips, letting Jamie slide out of him, and flopped down on top of him. “That was very nice, Jamie.”

Jamie snorted out a laugh. “Are you gonnae say that every time?”

“Well, it always is!” protested the Doctor. “Really.” With a sniff, he snuggled down on Jamie’s chest.

They lay like that, heartbeats slowing, Jamie stroking a slow circle on the Doctor’s back, feeling his breath tickling his skin. It was so peaceful, this little space they’d found between the trees and bushes, the only sound the ceaseless drumming of the rain.

“Oh, well,” said the Doctor, sitting up. “I suppose we ought to see if Victoria – oh, Jamie. You’re not going to sleep, are you?”

“No,” said Jamie, not opening his eyes.

“There’s no time for napping,” said the Doctor. “And, and what if the lord of the house comes in?”

“Let him come in,” said Jamie.

“I dare say he’d take a rather dim view to us – ah, doing what we just did – in his conservatory.”

“You mean the buggery?” Jamie opened one eye. “I don’t care what he thinks.”

“That’s beside the point,” said the Doctor. “We really ought to – oh, dear.” Jamie pulled him back down, hugging him tight.

“No’ yet,” he said. “I won’t fall asleep. I promise. I just want tae cuddle for a bit.”

“Oh – fine.” The Doctor plopped his head back down on Jamie’s chest. “You know I can’t say no to you.”

“Mmm,” Jamie agreed. That was how they’d got into this position in the first place.

“Though if someone comes in and finds us in a state of undress, I’m blaming you,” said the Doctor.

“Hey, I’m all covered up,” said Jamie. “You’re the one whose backside is hanging out.”

“What?” cried the Doctor. “Oh, my!” Sitting up, he scrabbled to hitch up his trousers. “Goodness me. Stop laughing!”

“I cannae help it,” said Jamie. “You’re funny.”

The Doctor scowled – then kissed him softly on the mouth. “ _You’re_ funny,” he said, and settled down to cuddle.


End file.
